This invention relates to a rack structure usable in conjunction with a television receiver (TV) and video cassette recorder (VCR) to enable the viewer to more easily and effectively control the TV and VCR operations.
The rack structure of this invention has provision thereon for storing two remote controllers for a TV and VCR, such that the controllers are less likely to be lost or mislaid. The controllers are preferably supported on the rack structure so that the person can operate the controllers without removing the controllers from the rack structure. Since there is no need to remove the remote controllers from the rack structure there is a lessened likelihood of the controllers being lost or mislaid.
The rack structure also has provisions for supporting a TV program listing booklet in an opened condition, suitable for convenient reading of the TV programs. The booklet can be placed on the rack structure and opened to the particular page that shows the programs for that day. Each day of the week the pages are turned to have that days' programs available for convenient reading. At the end of the week the booklet is replaced with a new booklet for the coming week. The viewer thus has ready access to all the TV programs for the current week. The TV program listing booklet can stay on the rack structure for an entire week so there is no need to hunt for the current booklet, or take any special precautions against throwing the booklet into the trash.
The rack structure of the invention can also incorporate means thereon for storing a plural number of VCR cartridges immediately alongside the rack area used to support the TV program listing booklet. The VCR cartridge support mechanism preferably takes the form of a series of vertical partitions spaced apart to define upright vertical slots, whereby the cartridges can be stored vertically so that the titles on their edge surfaces can be displayed for easy viewing. The cartridge support mechanism is useful in that it permits the person to have ready access to VCR cartridges of current interest, e.g. cartridges being rented or recently purchased. The cartridges of most interest are in open view, and hence less likely to be mislaid or forgotten.
Devices for storing TV remote controllers are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,792 to L. Rogalski, U.S. Pat. 4,824,059 to L. Butler, U.S. Pat. No. 4,838,505 to T. Lowe, U.S. Pat. 4,848,609 to R. Meghnot, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,746 to E. Wells et al. In each case the storage device holds the remote controllers in a non-operating position; the controller must be removed from the storage device or manually manipulated before it can be used to control a TV or VCR. The storage device of the present invention holds two remote controllers in operating positions ready for use without removal or manual manipulation. Also, the storage device of the present invention includes mechanism for supporting (or storing) a TV program listing booklet and a number of VCR tape cartridges. The storage device of the present invention is believed to have practical advantages over the known prior art storage devices.